Electrostatic discharge (ESD) events may cause substantial damage to integrated circuits (ICs) and/or electrical circuits. Hence, protection circuits or devices are connected to the ICs and/or electrical circuits to protect the circuits from the damage caused by the ESD events. With the protection circuits or devices, the damage caused to the ICs and/or electrical circuits is reduced by dissipating the charge caused by the ESD events through the protection circuits or devices.
However, with the complexities involved in today's ICs and/or electrical circuits, the existing protection circuit or device designs are not adequate to avoid interference with the normal operation of the ICs or electrical circuits. Also, any enhancement in the existing protection circuits or devices adds a substantial cost to the ICs or electrical circuits. Furthermore, various state of the art enhancements in the existing protection circuits or devices do not address the design constraints, such as size and shape.